A Surprising Affair
by Jduck9
Summary: After Harry defeats Voldemort, Hermione connects with someone surprising...Draco Malfoy. Then she starts having strange nightmares leading her to believe that the war isn't over and she doesn't know if she can really trust the person she loves. RATED T
1. Heart to Heart

Hermione was still shaking. In a confusing cloud of grief and relief, she sat down on the first available seat she could find in the Great Hall. Students, teachers, nurses, and parents swarmed around everywhere. The Final Battle had just taken place. Harry had killed Voldemort. It was finally over. However, there was a price to pay. Many loved ones had been lost in this battle. Teachers were busy moving the bodies. Hermione gasped and closed her eyes at the sight of the frail bodies of Fred and Lavender being transported to wherever they were taking the bodies. She didn't want to see this. Across from her, the Weasleys sat together, all over their faces covered in grime and tears. Ron spotted her, slowly stood up, and walked over to Hermione.

"Hi." He said softly.

Hermione looked up. She let out a deep breath; it was good to see Ron standing above her. Just hours ago, they had their first kiss, releasing years of sexual tension neither of them had ever wanted to admit to.

"Hey." Hermione managed to get the words out, but it sounded more like a croak as she fought against the tears forming in her eyes. "How are you?"

At this, Ron laughed. He actually _laughed. _"How am I? I'm bloody great, how are you?" He said sarcastically.

Hermione managed to give Ron a meek smile. "Sorry, I, uh, I guess I just don't know what to say. That's a first for me."

Ron nodded. He completely understood what this felt like. When he saw Fred lying motionless on the ground, he didn't say anything. His family didn't say anything. They haven't even talked since. "Let's get some air. Let's find Harry."

As Hermione stood up, Ron grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It'll be okay, Hermione."

Another teacher walked past them, carrying another body.

As they exited the Great Hall, Hermione took in how beautiful the castle still was, despite being horrendously destroyed and completely empty. Suddenly, she heard a strange noise coming from the left side of the corridors. It sounded like someone crying...someone nearly _screaming _in agony. She turned her head. What she saw took her by complete surprise. It was _Draco Malfoy. _Curled up in ball in the corner of the other end of the hall, sobbing. All alone. She felt the impulse to hug him. After all of today's events, she hated seeing anyone in pain, even if it was _Malfoy. _She knew one thing for sure: she couldn't leave him there. Not in his condition.

"Ron, go look for Harry. I'll find you." Hermione mumbled to Ron.

"But, Hermione, he's—" Ron stopped because he knew that when Hermione made up her mind about something, it was impossible to change it. He simply shook his head and mumbled, "Alright." And he walked off.

Hermione slowly and cautiously walked up to Draco. "Um, Draco?" She said softly.

He looked up at her. The way he looked deep into her eyes, his own spilling tears down his cheeks, sent shivers down Hermione's spine. "Look, I don't need you to here to remind me that I'm an awful person. I know that everything I did was terrible...so, please! Just go away!" Draco cried.

Hermione was slightly taken aback. She had never seen Draco like this. She decided to sit down on the floor with him.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Draco stuttered.

"Look, I know you don't like me. Actually, that's a bit of an understatement. You _hate _me. To you, I'm just a...just a...'_mudblood_.'" Hermione cringed at the word Draco and so many others always called her. A filthy term for 'muggle-born.' She continued. "But I've seen enough of people in pain today. Are you alright, Malfoy?"

Draco sneered to himself as he looked down at the ground. "_Hate. _Don't flatter yourself. I don't hate you, Granger." He took a long pause. "I'm sorry that I've called you a mudblood, but you have to understand...I can't help it. It's how I was raised. And, yes, I know it's wrong. And, yes, I know it's horrible." He started to cry again. "I feel...so bad about myself. I mean, here I am in the middle of this battle between good and evil and I choose _evil._" He looked up at Hermione again. "Granger, I chose evil, goddamnit! That makes me evil. Just as bad as Voldemort."

Hermione took a moment to absorb all of this. She understood what Draco was saying. Of course it's not his fault for treating her like filth—his parents taught him that she is filth. Still, she never thought in a million years that Draco would apologize to her. "I...I forgive you, Draco. It's okay. I get it. It's not your fault. Really." Hermione felt a flash of compassion and pity for Draco. "And how could you possibly call yourself evil, or as bad as Voldemort? That's just silly, and highly illogical. Voldemort was incapable of love, and killed thousands of people. You're capable of love, and haven't killed thousands of people..._right?_"

At the last bit, Draco couldn't help but laugh. His laugh was contagious, and Hermione couldn't refrain from laughing either. "No, I haven't." Draco got suddenly serious. "Thanks. For making me laugh. I needed that. Thanks for being here. You really shouldn't be...I've always treated you like a bloody dog. And of course, if you tell anyone about this, I'll be forced to chop your head off." He gave Hermione a tiny smirk, as if he were thinking something that he wouldn't say aloud. Hermione laughed at this as she lightly and gently, placed her hand on Draco's shoulder, like a mother would do.

"You're a good person, Draco. I know it."

And with that, Hermione stood up from the floor, dusted herself off, and set off to find Ron and Harry. What she didn't see was Draco staring after her, curiously.

_Why? Why was she so nice to me? I've always treated her the worst. I hope she knows I'm sorry. She probably didn't believe me. Bloody hell, I can't even believe myself! Changing my ways so fast. I guess there's just a point where everyone realizes their wrongdoing. Life has funny ways of showing you what's wrong and what's right. _

_But, wow. Granger really does have a great figure. I don't know why I've never noticed it before. I must've been blinded by hate. Too bad Weasley's already got her. _

_Oh, what am I saying? Granger would never like me anyways. And I would never like her. We just had a simple heart-to-heart, that's all. We're simply...acquaintances. _


	2. Time for a Truce

Draco knew he couldn't go home. Not to his parents, the Deatheaters. He woudn't go there ever again. But he knew he probably couldn't sleep in the Slytherin tower either. It wasn't destroyed, but no one was there. Draco didn't want to be alone. He watched the sky turn from evening blue to night black. The stars twinkled down at him. He closed his eyes and focused on taking deep breaths. He remembered what his Mum told him when he got nightmares as a child: _Deep breath in, let the good air in; deep breath out, let the bad air out. _

For some reason, his mind kept slipping to Hermione. Today, she strangely reminded him of his Mum when she would calm him down when he had those bad nightmares. He used to have horrifying dreams after learning what his father did for a living. Draco was taught terrifying things about Lord Voldemort as a child, so that he would be afraid and follow his commands.

_Now I know what a bloody idiot I was for listening to them. They were cowards who taught me to be afraid instead of standing up._

His mind went back to Hermione again. She was such a strong woman, much stronger than his parents. She stands up for herself, instead of withering away like a bug avoiding the sunlight.

_Damnit, why am I thinking about her so much? I have to decide what I'm going to do tonight. _

Puzzled, he went back into the Great Hall to see what other students had decided to do. He walked up to Neville and Luna and cleared his throat. They simply stared at him bug-eyed.

"Don't look at me like I'm a bloody Dementor. I have a question." Draco said.

"Well the best thing to do when you have a question, is to ask it." Luna said serenely.

"Uh, well, I was wondering what everyone is planning on doing tonight. Where are you going to sleep?" Draco asked, looking down at the floor.

"Well, for a while, me and Luna and a few others thought we might sleep here. I'm not really sure." Neville said. His voice was much louder and more confident sounding than usual. He was obviously still feeling good about his "heroic actions" during the battle.

"Why, Draco, can't you go home to sleep?" Luna calmly asked.

Draco was hoping this question wouldn't come up. "No, I can't, alright? Look, I don't want to see my parents ever again...the bloody cowards. I'm going to stay with you guys."

Luna nodded and then looked into the distance, going into her own little world.

"I understand." Neville said quietly. But he really didn't. His own parents had been tortured and killed by Bellatrix LeStrange. He never had the choice of whether or not he wanted to see them again. Neither did Harry. That was the one special bond he and Harry always shared. As Neville looked around the busy room, he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking to eachother in the corner. When they looked his way, he gestured for them to come over.

"Hey Neville." Hermione said as she sat next to him.

"Do we have a plan for tonight? Are we sleeping here?" Neville asked, looking to Hermione and Harry, because he knew Ron was going home with his family.

"That's what we were just talking to Ron about." Harry said.

"My Mum said it's alright if people want to stay at our house. We have a whole floor in our house for guests, and my Mum loves having people over anyways. It'll take her mind off...things...a bit." Ron said quietly. "But she'd like to have a number."

"Wow. Are you sure? That's so kind." Luna commented.

"Yes, that's great. Well, we have myself, Luna, Harry, Hermione, Dean, and, er, Draco. That makes..." Neville started to count on his fingers.

"Six. That makes six." Hermione blurted out.

"_Draco? _Staying at my house? I don't think so." Ron suddenly said.

"Weasley, you think I'm going to enjoy either?" Draco sneered. "But I've got nowhere to go."

"How about you go home to your mansion?"

"Ronald, stop it!" Hermione yelled.

"Stop it?" Ron asked. "Hermione, have you forgotton that his father slipped the diary to my sister, nearly killing her? Have you forgotton that he has been our enemy for years?"

"You aren't the same person as your parents! Besides, that was years ago. And it was Voldemort's doing. Voldemort's _dead, _Ron. It's over. So can we put this in our past and move on, please?" Hermione said forcefully. She took a deep breath, shocked that she had just defended Draco Malfoy. She looked over at him. He was looking straight at her. They made a connection.

Draco was the next to speak. "Guys, honestly, I never wanted any of this. But it's not my fault I was born into this family with these parents. You're all lucky to have such great parents. I'm just so tired...so sick of it all...I want it to be over."

Ron sighed. He cared about what Hermione thought of him. "So, what, then? Are we calling a truce, Malfoy?"

"I think it's for the best, Ron." Harry mumbled.

"So there." Hermione said, fighting a smug smile forming on her face. "Let's get some well-needed rest."


	3. Truth or Dare in the Dark

"I'll be in my room. If you need anything, _anything, _Hermione, just come right in." Ron whispered into her ear. "And I swear, if that slimy git Malfoy tries anything funny, I'll beat his-"

"Yes, Ron. It's alright." Hermione sighed and pulled Ron into a hug. She could feel his heart beating in his chest. "I'm really sorry about Fred. He would've been so proud of you...you were so brave today."

Ron kissed Hermione's forehead as Draco watched from the corner of the room in disgust.

_What does she see in that redhead idiot? _He thought to himself.

"Goodnight, 'Mione. Love you." Ron said softly.

"I love you too, Ron." Hermione responded. But did she really mean it? Of course she loved Ron, and Harry, as friends. But did she really _love _Ron. Hermione knew she was getting ahead of herself, but she wondered if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Ron.

Hermione sighed as Ron walked downstairs to his room. She would be staying with Harry, Neville, Luna, Dean, and Draco on the guest floor of the Weasley house. She looked around with a smirk on her face. She loved magic. Moments after arriving, 6 beds popped up, with a room divider to separate the boys from the girls as they got themselves ready for bed. It was as if the room knew exactly what they needed. It reminded Hermione of the Room of Requirements. With her mind back on Hogwarts, she wondered if it would be repaired in time for school to resume next year. Next year would be her seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

"Well, I, for one, am anxious to go to sleep. I love to dream." Luna said softly.

"Well, I suppose we _should_ get ready for bed. It's quite late." Hermione responded.

"I'm exhausted." Neville mumbled.

"So am I. I'll be out like a lightswitch." Harry said to him as Hermione lifted her wand, stretching the room divider to the other end of the room, so the boys wouldn't be able see them change for bed. Hermione brought the most comfortable pajamas she could get her hands on. She wasn't in the mood for a proper nightgown and simply opted for a grey cotton shirt and some black shorts. Luna, however, brought a long blue garment that resembled a sweaterdress. Paired with it were some fuzzy pink socks with ducks printed all over them.

"Can I move the room divider yet?" Hermione called over to the boys.

"Uh, _yeah. _What took you girls so long to change?" Draco said. Hermione chose to ignore him and moved the room divider. With a flick of her wand, the lights were out.

"Goodnight everyone." Harry said quietly. "I want to thank you all for fighting with me today. Or, uh, almost everyone." Harry had forgotten that Draco was here.

"Well, this is awkward." Draco mumbled.

Everyone decided to lightly, but still awkwardly, laugh it off.

"Yes, goodnight." Hermione said.

...

Hermione sighed and adjusted herself in the bed. Of course she was exhausted, but she just couldn't sleep. She quietly got up from the bed and tiptoed over to the bookshelf. "Lumos Maxima." She whispered in the dark. She didn't want to wake anyone up, and it looked as though everyone were asleep but her. Looking at the bookshelf, she frowned. Most of the books she had either read before, or just looked too small and not appealing. Nonetheless, she grabbed a copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard and started to reread the Tale of the Three Brothers, reminding her of today's events.

"You can't sleep either?" The voice shocked Hermione. She nearly jumped. She held up her wand to see who was talking to her, even though she recognized the voice.

"Oh, Draco." Hermione whispered. "No, I can't."

"Me either." He got up from his spot on the ground and sat down next to her. They both leaned against the bookshelf. "I'm still feeling pretty low. And...and I'm scared. I feel like at any ungiven moment, someone is going to jump in and take me away, back to my family. But I don't want to go back."

Hermione was surprised about how honest and open he was being with her. It probably had to do with the fact that she was so kind to him earlier. "I actually don't know why I can't sleep. I guess I'm still pretty stressed out from today. I mean, who isn't? But I feel like there's something else on my mind...but I don't know what."

Draco started to laugh.

_What on earth could he possibly be laughing about?_

"That's a first, isn't it?" Draco said. "You not knowing something."

Hermione gave him a smirk. "You're a weird one, Draco." She whispered. "For the longest time, I thought you'd end up just like your Father. But now I see...no matter how similar, you two are _so _different." She took a pause and looked into his eyes. "For example, if you were your Father, you wouldn't be sitting here talking to me right now. You'd be disgusted with me. He really believes that...muggle-borns, or, er, mudbloods, should die."

Draco didn't really know what to say to her. She was right. As usual. "I don't really know why we fought so much."

Hermione had an answer for this, too. "It's because of our blood, and how you were raised. If I were a Pure Blood, our relationship might've been different, don't you think?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Well...well if it really doesn't matter to you...if you're past all that...maybe we could start over." Hermione mumbled. She didn't know why she was saying all of these things, to _Draco. _But things kept pouring out of her mouth.

"I think that's...possible." Draco replied. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you think we could be friends?"

"What?" Draco asked.

"Can we forget about everything that happened?"

"No." Draco's answer surprised Hermione. It even surprised Draco himself. "You can't just forget about eleven years of hatred and namecalling and...just...it's unrealistic. If we tried to do that, we'd probably become enemies again."

She closed her eyes as she leaned against the cold bookshelf, and then opened them again. She watched Draco, admiring his pale complexion that was illuminating thanks to Hermione's wand. Her knee accidently bumped against Draco's and she became a bit flustered. He was _warm, _something Hermione didn't expect from him.

"What's this all about anyways?" Draco asked.

Hermione was quick to respond. "I don't know. Nothing really." She took a long pause. "I think we should try, that's all."

"Try what?"

"Friends. We should try to be friends. Not just us, but Ron and Harry too. With everyone." Hermione tried to explain.

"So you're suggesting I should just drop everything that's ever happened and everything will be rainbows and butterflies?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"No." Hermione said. "I want you to _try._"

Draco didn't say anything for a good couple of minutes. They both sat in silence. Hermione put her book back in the bookshelf. Every once in a while, they would steal secret glances at eachother. They intrigued one another. There was something so mysterious about sitting next to someone you barely know anything about.

But the truth was, they wanted to know things about eachother.

"So," Draco finally said. "what do you want to talk about, _friend?_"

"I don't know. What do you usually do when you're sitting next to a girl in the middle of the night?" The moment she asked the question, she wanted to take it back. She burst into quiet laughter and covered her face in her hands. "Nevermind, nevermind, nevermind...let's play truth or dare. You ask first."

Draco chuckled at Hermione. He was also curious...he had never played truth or dare with anyone but Crabbe and Goyle in their first year on the Hogwarts Express on the first ride to Hogwarts. "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm...truth."

"Why are you being so nice to me?

"...I don't know. Truth or dare?"

Draco wanted to say dare, but he was honestly scared of what Granger might tell him to do. "Truth."

"Why are _you _being so nice to _me_? It's not your usual self."

"Oh, _I don't know." _He said, mocking her. "Truth or dare?"

"Fine, I choose dare." Hermione said proudly.

Draco smirked mischievously. "I dare you to go kiss Harry on the cheek."

Hermione frowned. Harry was her best friend, and she'd never had any type of romantic feelings for him. This dare would be just plain awkward. Imagine what Harry would say and think if she accidently woke him up! "I don't think so..."

"You asked for the dare, woman!"

"Yes, well, give me a different one!"

"Fine...kiss me on the cheek instead." Draco said.

Hermione turned a brilliant shade of pink, even visible in the dark.

_This is a dare. Calm yourself. It doesn't mean anything. _Hermione thought to herself.

"I don't bite." Draco said arrogantly. He turned his head to the side and pointed to his cheek.

Hermione bit her lip and leaned forward, ready to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Suddenly, at the last minute, Draco turned to face her. Her lips smacked right into his.


	4. Strange Feelings

"Good morning." Ron said to Hermione, leaning down to kiss her. She avoided him and walked into the kitchen, looking for anything to do.

"GoodmorningRon." It came out rushed, as one word. "Um, Mrs. Weasley? Do you need any help with breakfast!"

As everyone found a place to sit at the long table, Draco laughed. Hermione was still flustered about the little stunt he'd pulled last night.

"Why, no thank you, dear. I'm quite alright. Just go take a seat and breakfast will be done shortly." Mrs. Weasley responded kindly, holding Hermione's cheek in her hands. She patted her on the back and sent her off. Ron had already found a seat at the table, as did everyone else. The last remaining seat was...next to Draco.

Hermione moaned and plopped into the chair, scooting as far away from him as possible.

"Good morning, Granger. You seem a bit on edge. How did you sleep?" Draco teased.

"You're an ass." Hermione muttered.

"My night went perfectly well, thanks for asking. Actually, a funny thing happened—ow!" Draco was cut off when Hermione kicked him hard underneath the table. "Damn, Granger. You really need to learn how to...control yourself...around other people." He said with a wink.

"You'd better shut it, Malfoy, or I'll punch you next." Hermione responded.

Draco sneered but didn't say anything else.

Soon, with true magic, plates flew into the room and landed in front of everyone, on top of their placemats. Next came glasses of orange juice floating in thin air, gracefully landing next to their plates full of all kinds of breakfast food: pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns, fresh fruit, and more. It was like a miniature feast.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione yelled. She was always generous when it came to thanking people. She knew how good it felt to be thanked, especially because she herself wasn't thanked often.

Draco smiled to himself. Maybe he was warming up to the idea of him and Granger being friends. After all, he'd actually had...fun last night. And fun was something he hadn't experienced in a while. He decided to tell her.

"Hermione,-"

"Save it for someone who cares, Malfoy. I don't appreciate what you did last night." She mumbled, so only he could hear.

"Are you honestly mad about that? It was a bloody joke. I've seen people do it all the time. You're overreacting."

"Just shove off, alright? You had no right to do that."

"Okkaaaay." Draco said, trying to think of a different tactic. "I'm...sorry."

Hermione looked up from her food and at Draco at the word _sorry. _It was an odd thing, hearing him apologize. She noticed how silvery blue his eyes were. It sent shivers up her spine. She swallowed hard. "Very well then." She said, looking away. What was it that she felt when she looked at Draco?

Maybe she..._no_...she couldn't possibly...could she? Did she have feelings for Draco Malfoy; stronger feelings than just friendship?

_What about Ron? _She asked herself.

She shook her head. She was probably just tired, because when Hermione gets tired, she overanalyzes everything.

Hermione shoved some fruit into her mouth. Moments later, she noticed Ginny staring at her from across the table.

"Let's talk. After breakfast." Ginny mouthed.

Hermione nodded. Ginny was one of her best friends, and she could talk to her about girl things, unlike Harry. She was just glad that her and Ron being together didn't make things awkward between her and Ginny.

...000...000...000...000...

"I'm curious, 'Mione." Ginny whispered. They were in her room now. "What were you and Draco talking about at breakfast? It looked serious."

"Oh, nothing really. He was just talking about...uhh...he was talking about why he decided to run away from home. That's all." Hermione lied, hoping she sounded logical.

"You're a dreadful liar." Ginny said dryly. "Just be careful. I know it seems like he's broken. And I know you love to fix things. But be careful, Hermione. He still is a _Malfoy_."  
>"Yes, Ginny...I know. And if you don't mind, I'm going to shower now."<p> 


	5. The Shower

Draco absentmindedly stared at Hermione as she gathered the clothes she'd be wearing for the day and walked into the guest bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Last night was the first night Draco got to see if Hermione had any real curves or not, and she did. She usually, for whatever reason, chose to wear clothes that were loose-fitting and modest, not showing too much skin. Draco was quickly realizing that Hermione was very different than any other girl he'd known.

Hermione stared at her body in the mirror. She had only her bra and panties on. She stared long and hard. She didn't consider herself beautiful, but she wasn't ugly either, right? Well, none of that mattered anyway. She had a boyfriend who loved her just the way she is. So why was she still stressing about it? She stripped down and got into the shower, letting the hot water pour onto her skin, washing away any uncertainties...

Draco fiddled with his fingers. He was all alone on the guest floor, expect for Hermione in the bathroom taking a shower. All the others had gone to other rooms in the house to borrow others' showers. Draco waited for Hermione to come out so that he could go in and take his shower. As he waited, he remembered that it was the end of May, May 28th he thought, which meant his birthday would be coming up on June 5th. What would he do for his birthday? Where would he be living by then?

Hermione was enjoying her shower. Everything seemed to slip away; she was drifting off into her own world as the water rained down on her. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the bathroom door, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Bloody hell, you're taking forever in there! I need to shower too, you know." She recognized the voice on the other end of the door immediately.

"Draco, I'm almost done. Please be patient." Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco always knew the right time to barge in.

"I have been patient. For a while now. Everyone else left to use other showers."

Hermione moaned. She didn't want to get out. It felt so good. "Give me a second, will you! I have to get dressed." She said as she shut off the water and wrapped herself in a towel.

"Shy, are we?" Draco teased. Hermione blushed, even if Draco wasn't in the room. "I'm sure there's nothing I haven't seen." She rolled her eyes again. Typical Draco...being Draco. Could she really blame him for being himself?

"Fine. Let me brush my teeth."

"Just let me in, I don't care anymore!"

Hermione sighed. She made sure that her towel was securely wrapped around her, but it didn't cover as much as she wished. It stopped mid-thigh.

She unlocked the door and as Draco strode in, he lifted his shirt up over his head. She couldn't help but stare.

"Stop gaping, will you? If your mouth drops any lower, it'll hit the floor."

But Hermione couldn't look away. His chest was...perfect. She couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have his body pressed against hers as they—

"Hermione, Earth to Hermione..." Draco said, waving his hands in front of her eyes. He, once again, snapped her out of her reverie.

"Oh, um, I-" Hermione blushed and looked down. She was flustered. Draco chuckled at her.

"Yeah, I know. I bet Weasley doesn't look like this, huh?"

Hermione gulped. She shook her head no, causing Draco to laugh even more. She was so flustered and embarrassed that she barely noticed when Draco shut the bathroom door and locked it. She reached out to the door to unlock it, but he slowly pushed her hand away, not losing eye contact with her. He stood in front of the door. There was no way Hermione could get out.

"Dr-Draco?" She stammered meekly.

_"Be careful, Hermione." _Ginny's words came flooding back to her.

Tears brimmed in her eyes. How could she trust Draco? He had probably lied to her the entire time about hating his family and being sorry. Now, she was seriously _scared. _"What are you doing?" She croaked. Her heart was beating so hard it could pop out of her chest.

He took one step towards her. Then another. Then another. She tried to step back, but then realized there was nowhere to go. He had her against the wall. He lifted one of his hands and propped it against the wall, basically pinning her. "I just wanted to say..." Draco said softly. "Thank you."

That was all? _Thank you?_

And with that, Hermione slowly walked around him, unlocked the door, and closed it behind her as she exited. She leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. She didn't know what to think. Her mind was starting to play games with her. _Draco _was starting to play games with her.


	6. Trust, a Hug, and a Place to Stay

Hermione decided it was time to go back to the Muggle world to her Mum and Dad when she realized she was getting to close with Draco, and she realized that she didn't even fully trust him. When he approached her in the bathroom, she was genuinely scared. She couldn't sleep that night either, and unfortunately, neither could Draco. He crouched down next to her and leaned against the bookshelf, just like the previous night.

"Nox." Hermione said quickly, putting her light out as she stood up to go back to her bed. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"You're one _strange _puzzle to put together, Granger. Every time I think I've solved you, I find out one of the pieces is in the wrong spot, making the whole puzzle appear to be something that it's not."

"English please?" Hermione didn't have time for this.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"What?"

"I saw that look you gave me in the bathroom this morning. What did you think I was going to do to you?"

"I don't know, okay? It was completely logical for me to be scared. If you were in my position, you would've been frightened as well."

"That's the hardest thing to figure out about you. What it would be like in your position."

Hermione wasn't sure how to answer this.

"Look," Draco whispered, "I'm sorry I scared you today. That wasn't what I was trying to do."

"Well let me ask you this." Hermione said. "What _were _you trying to do?"

Draco scratched his arm awkwardly. "I don't exactly know. But, Hermione, I would never do anything to you. I would never hurt you. Look..." He grabbed her hand and placed it against his naked chest. "This is my heart. Yes, I have one. That alone would stop me from ever hurting you. And for some reason, it's beating curiously hard right now..." Draco let go of Hermione, but her hand lingered there for a few moments longer than necessary.

"Well, sorry." Hermione whispered. "I guess I tend to...overreact to things."

"That's the understatement of the Century."

"Hey!" Hermione playfully whacked his arm.

"So...what do you say we continue our Truth or Dare?" Draco said.

"Do you plan on making me kiss you without my consent?"

"Hmm...probably not." Draco smirked at Hermione.

"Then yes."

"Alright, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why don't you trust me?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I barely, know you, Draco. As much as I want to trust you, I just can't yet. Not completely, at least. You need to prove yourself to me."

"How can I prove to you that you can trust me?"

"You'll have to figure that one out on your own."

Draco groaned and shook his head. "Another puzzle!"

Hermione grinned. "Truth or dare?"

Draco smirked. "Dare."

"Ah, at last, a dare. What shall I make you do?" Hermione teased.

"Please don't make me kiss Harry on the cheek. Even with me trying to be friends with him, that would be quite uncomfortable." Draco said.

Hermione laughed. "Give me a big bear hug."

Draco cocked his head to one side, seemingly considering if he were to follow through. Without warning, Draco tightly wrapped him arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her face in his neck. He smelled like a bar of soap and expensive cologne. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and found out something almost frightening when she did.

She didn't want to let go.

When she pulled away and sat back down on the ground, he hit her head on the bookshelf and stumbled backwards, landing in Draco's lap. She giggled embarrassedly and apologized. Draco smirked and lifted her out of him lap by her arms.

Hermione sighed. "That was a nice hug."

"I thought so too. So, do you trust me yet?"

"Maybe...you _did _catch my fall. But it won't be that easy. You need to find your own way to earn my trust." Hermione said quietly.

"So I guess it would be really weird if I asked to come live with you and your family during the summer?" Draco blurted.

Hermione's mouth dropped.

"Well, yes, that's a little weird. Draco, that's a _huge_ request. And if I decide that the answer is yes, you have to promise you won't try anything funny and you'll always be on your best behaviour. My Mum and Dad have the authority to kick you out otherwise." Hermione said sternly.

"I promise."

Hermione looked up at him. She fought against herself, trying to say _no. _But she couldn't. In a matter of days, she'd grown to care for Malfoy. And Malfoy had grown to care for her.

"Well...well...then I guess the answer is..._yes._"

Draco smiled at her. The toothiest smile she'd ever seen from Draco Malfoy. Draco just kept smiling, like an idiot. He didn't know what to say, how to express his gratitude.

"Do you think Hogwarts will be repaired in two months, when it's time to go back to school?" Hermione asked, suddenly serious.

"I hope so."

"It'll be sad, all of us graduating. I don't know what I'll do once I do. Maybe become a teacher...or get a job at Flourish and Blotts. Maybe I'll even write a book of some sort." Said Hermione.

"I have no clue what I'll do. I've maintained good grades, but I don't see myself becoming a teacher. I rather despise small children."

"Oh, what an awful thing to say! Don't you plan on having and children of your own?" Hermione asked.

"With who, Granger? I haven't exactly met the woman of my dreams! Do you plan on marrying Ron, losing your virginity to him, and bearing his children?"

Hermione's face instantly scrunched up, as if she'd just eaten something horribly sour. "I'd rather not discuss those things with you, Malfoy. What makes you say that I'm a virgin anyway?"

"Oh, come on! It's not hard to tell."

Hermione scoffed at him, but she was more frustrated with herself for letting this get to her. She choked on tears.

"...Wait." Draco said slowly. "Why are you crying?"

Hermione just shook her head, looking away from him. He lifted up her chin so she was facing him, but she still wouldn't look him in the eye. Tears slid down her cheeks. "Don't cry, please. I didn't mean anything bad by it."

"It's not you." Hermione croaked.

"Then...what is it?" Draco asked, perplexed.

"I'm...I'm...I'm..."

"Come on, spit it out." Draco said, trying to get her to smile.

"I'm...not...a...v-vir-I'm not a virgin..." She finally managed to get out as she cried.

"There's nothing wrong with that either, Granger..."

"You don't understand."

"Then help me to!"

"I've never told anyone before." Hermione admitted. She wiped her eyes, but more tears fell.

What Draco did next surprised him. He was never known to be kind, especially to a mudblood. He grabbed her arm gently, letting her know it was okay. She oddly flinched at his touch.

"Fifth year. It was my birthday. I went out for ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and somehow ended up in some bar in London. I didn't get drunk or anything, maybe a little bit tipsy, but I was really just dancing and having fun. I noticed a couple of guys staring at me from across the bar. One of them came over first. I thought he was going to ask me to dance..." she looked up, shocked, as Draco wiped away a tear sliding down her face with his thumb.

"Go on." Draco whispered.

"I thought he was going to ask me to dance...but he started touching my hair and whispering things in my ear, like, 'Aren't you a little bit young to be here? How bout I help you out?' and I pulled away from him and told him he'd better leave me alone. But then he gestured for his three friends to come over and I knew I was outnumbered. I almost drew out my wand, but I was in a _Muggle _town." Hermione took a deep breath. "They got me out of there pretty fast. I didn't scream. I was too scared. Before I knew it, I was in an alleyway somewhere. They were taking turns caressing me, touching me...I tried fighting back, but it was useless. The guy that had originally walked over to me in the bar told his friends that he wanted me to himself. So the others left. I begged and screamed and cried. I told him that he should just kill me."

Draco flinched.

"But he didn't. He said he wasn't a murderer; he wasn't a bad person. He just 'wanted to have some fun.' I spat in his face. And then he punched me. And that's all I remember. When I woke up, I was naked except for my coat and the men were nowhere to be found. I didn't know what to do. I buttoned up my coat and ran as fast as I could to any kind of familiar territory. I was _so _relieved when I made it back to Hogwarts. I showered, and I stayed in that shower for hours. I felt like filth. So after that, I showered again. And then took a bath. I just felt...horrible. And I knew what people would say if they found out, so I kept it to myself...And I can't believe I'm telling you now. I can't imagine what you think of me...knowing that it was my fault; I was practically asking for it." Tears were still flowing down her face.

Draco stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, I should've known!" She stood up and raced to get to her bed, but for the second time that night, Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"It's not your fault. You weren't asking for it. Bloody hell, Granger, those guys were sick jerks and you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Come here." Draco opened his arms wide, gesturing for her to let him hug her.

She shook her head. "Draco, I can't."

"You can't hug me? That's the silliest thing I've heard all night, even sillier than you blaming yourself."

"If Ron were up here...he'd get the wrong idea."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I assume I was right earlier. You don't want to marry him and bear his children."

"So what if I don't? I have plenty of time to think about that. I'm only seventeen. The important thing is, I love him."

"Yeah you love him, as a friend."

"No!"

"Yes! You're in denial."

"I'm _not _in denial."

"You're not always right, Granger."

Hermione sighed. "Hermione...my name is Hermione."

"Ah, we're on a first name basis, now, are we?" Draco teased.

Hermione fell quiet. No one spoke.

Finally, someone did.

"Draco...my name is Draco."

Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes.

"So, do you trust me yet?"

"...yeah."

"Well, are you going to hug me or not?"

"...no."

"Why not? And _don't _tell me it's because 'Ron will get the wrong idea.' He's not here, haven't you noticed?" Draco whispered still, even though he was getting frustrated.

"..._I _might get the wrong idea." Hermione squeaked.


	7. Scars

There was a weird feeling in Hermione's stomach; the feeling you get when you're about to be sick. Draco was right last night. She didn't love Ron, no matter how much she wanted to. Their relationship was more of a...crush. But why couldn't Hermione just admit that?

_I probably made a fool of myself last night. He's probably laughing at me. _Hermione thought. Last night, she couldn't bring herself to hug Draco, and after all that, she muttered, of _all _things, that she might get the wrong idea. But there was a lot more going on here. After all, Hermione revealed her bloody secret last night! What if Draco was disgusted with her just like she was with herself? What if he told Ron?

And there was still another thing. Hermione couldn't deny how good it felt when he gave her that bear hug. She couldn't deny the shivers it sent down her spine when she accidently landed in Draco's lap.

Those were what people would call..._sparks._

_ No. There is no possible way I could ever like Draco Malfoy, even if we're somewhat friends now. He's Draco Malfoy, for the love of Merlin! _

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione nearly jumped when she saw Draco standing at the top of the stairs, looking at her. She thought everyone was at breakfast. She quickly wrapped herself in the sheets; she had taken her shirt off because she was about to get in the shower. Draco laughed to himself.

"Nothing." Hermione breathed. "I wasn't thinking about anything."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the shittiest liar on the planet?"

"Gee, thanks, Draco." Hermione said sarcastically.

Draco walked over and sat down on the end of Hermione's bed. She felt awkward, considering she was still holding the sheets around her chest to cover herself.

"I just wanted to say...you know, thanks. I'm not really good at this nicey-nice stuff, but I don't recall saying it last night, so..." Draco said slowly.

"For what?"

"For letting me stay at your house over the summer. That is, if you haven't changed your mind already."

"Oh. Why would I change my mind?"

"Because...I'm still _Draco Malfoy. _Me connecting with you doesn't change that. There's parts of myself that I can't change."

Hermione sighed. "I don't want you to change...I like you for you."

Draco looked up at her. _Did she really just say that, or is my imagination getting to me?_

Hermione looked away from Draco, wide-eyed. _Did I really just say that?_

"Uh, I mean-" Hermione tried to correct herself.

"Anyways, I, um, I'm very grateful." Draco interrupted her. "Now, I'm going to shower." He threw off his shirt and headed for the door. Hermione jumped for the door too when she saw this. She wasn't about to let Draco shower first.

"Uh-uh. I don't think so. Haven't you ever heard of _ladies first_?"

"Well, I don't see any ladies around here, so I'll be going in now."

Hermione was quick to punch him square in the chest. She had to admit, it hurt. She clenched her fist, released and shook her hand. To make matters worse, she tripped right into him, knocking him over, causing her to land right on top of him. Draco was smirking at her.

"How's your hand feel?" Draco said, still smirking.

"It feels fine, thank you." Hermione answered dryly.

"So are you going to get off me, or are we going to stay in this position all day?"

"Oh, ah, sorry." Hermione mumbled as she stood up, getting off of him. She then noticed Draco eyeing her up and down and remembered.

_Shit, I'm still in my bra and shorts. _

"Stop gaping, will you? If your mouth drops any lower, it'll hit the floor." Hermione mocked him, quoting him from the day before.

Was it just Hermione's imagination taking over, or did Draco turn slightly red?

"Touche." Draco said, smirking at her.

"So if you don't mind, I'll be taking my shower now."

Draco was faster than her. He stood in front of the bathroom door, blocking it. It was then that Hermione noticed something on Draco's arm. Not his right arm, where the Dark Mark was tattooed into his skin, but his left arm. Scars of all sizes and shapes ran up and down his arm.

"Draco," Hermione said softly, "where did you get those?"

Draco was quick to hide his arm behind his back. "It's nothing. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me."

Draco obviously wasn't going to give in to Hermione, so she had no choice but to approach him herself. She was inches away from him as she reached for his arm. Draco was breathing deeply, not even looking at her. She slowly touched the skin of the scars, and gently caressed them, her fingers smoothly running up and down Draco's arm. There was a pained expression on Draco's face, as if he were remembering something.

"Please." He said. His voice cracked. His bottom lip was quivering.

"Draco, did you do this to yourself?" Hermione asked softly.

Draco clenched his jaw. Why was this happening? He didn't want to tell her this.

"I trust you, Draco. I trust you with my deepest, darkest secret of all." Hermione said, her voice now merely a whisper. "So you have to trust me."

He seemed to relax a bit after hearing this. He took a deep breath and managed to get one word out. "Yes."

Hermione took a deep breath as she tried to take this in. "Why? Why would you do this to yourself, Draco?"

"You don't understand, Granger. I wouldn't expect you to." He said, starting to raise his voice. "People think I'm pure evil. They hate my family. They hate me. _I _hate me."

"_I _don't hate you." Hermione moved her hand down from Draco's arm and to his hand, and held on to it. "But I know what it feels like to be hated. For most of my years, I've been made fun of. At least you have the entire Slytherin House that respects you."

"I don't know why people would hate you. With me, it's understandable. I'm a _Malfoy. _But you? You're just...you."

Hermione sighed. "Please don't do it again. Please. Promise me." She said.  
>"I promise." He said quietly, but strongly.<p>

The next thing caught Hermione off guard. Draco pulled her into a hug. A big hug, even bigger than the one last night. She curled her toes as he lifted her off the ground. "Put me back down, put me back down!" Hermione squealed.

Instead, Draco lifted her even higher. Soon, he was holding her above his head and spinning her around. She was laughing and screaming.

"Draco! I'm scared of heights!"

Draco slowly began to put her down. He pulled her to him once more, holding her at the small of her back and whispered in her ear, "You have to trust me."

For a moment, just a _moment, _Hermione thought she might kiss him. But she ran behind him and locked the bathroom door.


	8. Ready to Go

As Hermione showered, Draco thought about what had just happened, and what it meant.

Draco wasn't one to feel warm and fuzzy about anything, but for some reason, when he was around Hermione, all of his feelings shifted. But...these couldn't possibly be _romantic_ feelings, right? This was just the start of a nice...friendship.

Draco was now one of the few that knew Hermione had a killer body. When he saw her in nothing but her bra and shorts this morning, he was stunned.

Suddenly, Hermione exited the bathroom wrapped up in a towel.

She then noticed him sitting on his bed. "Oh. I should've known you'd be waiting."

Draco smirked at her, as usual.

"We're going to leave today." Hermione said. "But, first, I'm going to go back to Hogwarts and see if I can find any of my belongings in the Gryffindor Tower. I suggest you do the same."

Draco nodded. He didn't know what to say. There were certainly more interesting things to talk about.

He was mostly just confused about how he felt about Hermione.

Harry, Ron, and Dean appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Blimey, Hermione!" Ron said suddenly. He didn't want any other guys getting a glimpse of his girl. "What's going on up here?"

"Nothing, Ron." Hermione said, even though, deep down, she knew it was a lie. "Draco's about to shower and I'm going to get dressed. And then...and then we'll be on our way."

"What do you mean 'we?' And what do you mean 'on your way?'" Harry asked.

"I'm going back home to Mum and Dad. And, you see...Draco doesn't have a place to stay. I agreed to let him stay at my house, just over the summer." Hermione explained nervously.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked, getting angry. "Are you serious! After all the things the slimy git's done to you—to us—and you're inviting him to _live with you?_"

"Ronald, please don't be unreasonable." Hermione sighed.

"_Unreasonable? _I'm not being unreasonable! You're the one being unreasonable. So, what, are you breaking up with me? You've fallen in love with Draco?"

"_No! _Ron, stop!" Hermione yelled.

"I should've known this would happen. From the moment you went to talk to him in the hallway." Ron snapped.

Hermione felt the anger boiling up inside of her. She couldn't take it anymore. Finally, she leaned forward and shoved Ron, frustrated.

"Merlin's bloody beard..." Dean muttered and Ron stumbled backwards.

"The lady said to stop." Draco said angrily to Ron.

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron snapped.

"How could you treat me like this, Ron?" Hermione said, obviously hurt. "I'm getting dressed, gathering my things, and we're leaving _now._"

She quickly wiped away a tear and shut the bathroom door.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron called.

_Click. _The bathroom door locked.


	9. The Train Ride Home

"Hello, ma'am." Hermione said to the portrait of the Fat Lady as she approached the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Oh, Hermione! How are you, my dear?"

"I'm holding up alright, thank you. I'm so glad this is all over. But I'm leaving for the summer, going back home. I need to get a few things from my room."

"Yes, alright. Go ahead. But be careful, sweet child. The Gryffindor Tower had the most damage done." The Fat Lady said with a frown a she opened the door. "And, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"You _do _know that there is a Draco Malfoy standing behind you, yes?" The Fat Lady scowled at Draco. Hermione didn't expect her to understand.

"Yes, I am aware."

"Very well then. Come in, come in."

As the door opening, dust rained down on Draco and Hermione.

"Oh my God..." Hermione placed her hand up to her mouth in shock. The place was a wreck, as if a tornado had just torn through it. "I don't think I'll ever find my belongings in here..." But she continued on, in true Hermione spirit. She climbed down the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Draco stayed behind. Moments later, he heard a shriek and an "ow!"

"Hermione?" He yelled for her nervously as he raced down the steps.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just tripped over...well, a piece of the ceiling."

After a few minutes, Hermione surfaced with her school trunk and packed a few dusty items in it. She gave Draco a look that said "I need help with this." He grabbed the trunk for her, and when he did, he noticed something curled up in Hermione's left arm. A furball.

"What in Merlin's name is that creature?"

Hermione smiled and pet the furball. "I was so worried about her. But she was hiding under the bed the whole time. Draco, meet Crookshanks. Crookshanks, meet Draco."

Crookshanks hissed in Draco's direction.

Draco flinched. "Let's get out of here."

Draco didn't take long in the Slytherin Common Room, but Hermione didn't want to go in there. And from what she saw of the inside, it was barely destroyed compared to the Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady was right; Gryffindor got the worst. Hermione sighed.

"You ready?" Draco asked as he appeared in the doorway, carrying a simple black briefcase.

"As ready as I'll ever be." But Hermione had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to leave Hogwarts. Not like this. The castle didn't deserve to be destroyed like it had been. As they left the castle, Hermione took one last look and waved.

Draco must've though she was bloody crazy, waving at a castle.

But Draco understood. And he didn't say anything.

...

They soon boarded their train and were on their way. It was a relief to Hermione to have finally boarded, to finally be headed home to see her parents. She knew she could see them again. She could release the memory charm she had performed on them earlier in the year, and slowly, everything would go back to normal. The only thing different was...Draco. Hermione somewhat regretted saying yes to his request. Yes, she felt bad for him and about the fact that he didn't feel safe in his own home. But how awkward would this be?

"I know, you regret saying yes. You're just too polite to say it." Draco said hastily.

"Draco, no, I-"

"Why can't you just admit it? You know I'm right."

"But—"

"Really, Granger? Just stop."

"I thought you were going to call me Hermione."

Draco didn't say anything.

Hermione moaned. "Draco, you have worse mood swings than any girl I know. One minute you're all happy and sincere and nice, and the next you're all crabby and moany-"

"Are you calling me a girl?" Draco squinted his eyes at here, looking for an answer.

"Well, maybe I am."

"People underestimate you, Granger. But me? I've known from the moment you punched me in our third year that you're nothing short of feisty."

"Should I be taking that as a compliment or an insult?"

"Neither. Both. You decide."

"Fine. And you know what you are, Draco? You are a stubborn, spoiled, cocky, ungrateful brat! You just happen to be incredibly handsome...all you have going for you is your looks. I mean, did you even thank me for letting you stay at my home?" Hermione scolded, without taking a breath.

Draco didn't know what to think of what she'd just said. After all, she called him incredibly handsome. "Finally you let it out. Why don't you just say those things in the first place?"

Hermione sighed, trying to calm herself down. "Because unlike you, Draco, I tend to avoid saying something to someone when I know it will hurt them!"

"Oh, please, don't act all innocent."

"Draco Malfoy, you-"

"Granger, you-"

"Draco-"

"You never even think of—"

"DRACO!"

Draco finally shut up, looking at her.

"Why do we always have to fight?" Hermione asked, exhausted of yelling at him.

"Because that's what we do best."

"Aren't we supposed to be friends now? We shouldn't be screaming at each other every other second. But no matter what, we always fight."

"You're the genius, _you_ figure it out."

"I could do without your sarcastic comments, _Draco._"

"And I could do without you telling me what to do, _Hermione._"

Hermione laughed angrily. "God, you're impossible!"

"No I'm not. You just always want to have your way."

"Shut. Up. Malfoy."

"Back to last names, are we?"

"I said shut up."

"I don't feel like it." Draco said, and then began to smirk. "I think I know why we fight so much."

"And why is that?" Hermione asked.

"It's probably the sexual tension."

Hermione sighed and leaned her head against the train window. She pretended to be fascinated by it, but she was too involved with her own thoughts to actually take notice of anything.

_What if he's right? What if this _is _sexual tension? What about Ron?_

Draco could tell Hermione was still upset about the incident with Ron. It wasn't time for jokes. "Hermione, it'll be fine. You two will be back together and in love in no time."

"The funny thing is, I'm not that upset." She said, turning to face him. "That's what's bothering me. I mean, what does that _mean_?"

"It means you did the right thing. You don't truly love him...not in that way."

"If I did the right thing...why do I feel like I'm cheating on him?"

Draco took this in. "Why would you feel like you're cheating on him?"

"I...I don't know..." Hermione stammered, looking into his eyes for an answer.

"Uh, well, I'm sorry about before. I was rude."

"It's okay."

The two of them were quiet the rest of the short ride. Hermione looked out the window to whole time. What she didn't notice was Draco staring at her.


	10. It's A Date

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione yelled cheerfully as they opened the door for her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hermione," her mom said with a smile on her face, "is this your boyfriend? The same one you told me about last year?"

Hermione blushed. "Mom, that wasn't last year. It was two years ago. This is Draco Malfoy; he's just a friend of mine. He needed a place to stay. Oh, I hope it's alright that I told him he could stay with us over the summer?"

"Hermione, dear, you're rambling. And of course, it's quite alright." Hermione's mom said, smiling at Draco.

"Thank you, ma'am." He was ready to pour it on thick. He quietly wondered what 'boyfriend' the mom was talking about.

"What a gentleman! Just a friend, she says." The mom said to herself as she opened the door wide for Draco and Hermione to come in.

"Bring your stuff upstairs. I'll show you where you'll be staying." Hermione said to Draco. He followed her up the steps, and it looked like there was only one room up there. As she opened the door, Draco noticed how much the room smelled like Hermione. He liked it. Hermione let Crookshanks out of her arms and she leaped onto the light blue colored sheets.

"So this is my room." Hermione said.

"Wait, Hermione-"

"I know. You weren't exactly planning on staying in the same room as me. But there really weren't any other options. I mean, there's the couch, but-"

"It's fine, really." Draco said. "It's perfect."

Hermione smiled contently.

It took them a while to unpack their things, and by then, it was already nightfall.

"You guys, we're going to bed. Welcome back!" Hermione's mom called from downstairs.

"Night, Mum!" Hermione yelled.

"So, uh, where exactly am I going to sleep?" Draco asked.

"That awful-looking piece of furniture in the corner is a sleeper sofa." She lifted her wand to the grey couch and whispered, "Preparo." The average-looking sofa quickly turned into a very comfortable bed.

"Ah, nice." Draco commented.

"So, lights out?"

"Lights out."

The two of them lay in their separate beds in the dark quietly. Draco listened to Hermione's soft breaths. Hermione listened to Draco's heavy, hard breaths.

"Truth or dare." Draco finally whispered.

Hermione turned to look at him. She could see his outline in the dark. His shirt was off, once again baring his all-too-perfect chest. "Dare." She bravely whispered. She now saw that Draco was looking at her, too.

"I dare you to tell me _exactly _what you're thinking right now."

Hermione gulped. "I'm thinking...that you have perfect abs. And...and...and I'm wondering what they would feel like against my body."

Draco was smirking in the darkness. Even Hermione saw this, and blushed. "Then come over here."

"You can't dare me twice!" Hermione said.

"It's not a dare."

No one said anything for a long moment. Finally, Hermione quietly got out of her bed and climbed into Draco's. She didn't know what to say, or do. This felt so wrong, but so right. "Dr-Draco, I-"

"Shh, it's okay." He whispered. "Trust me."

They were both lying on the bed, facing each other. He slowly lifted her arms and placed them around her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and soon, he was on top of her, their faces inches apart. Their noses touched. Instead of kissing her, he just squeezed her body into his. She closed her eyes, savoring the hug. "Draco." She whispered into his ear. "What are we doing?"

Draco covered his face in his hands, trying to shake off what just happened. "I...I don't know."

Hermione was shaking. "It's feels so right, but it feels so wrong." She cried.

"Don't cry. _Please _don't cry."

"I'm just, emotional right now. That's probably all this is. I miss Ron." Hermione stammered, climbing back into her own bed. "Draco, this won't happened again, do you understand?"

"Yeah." Draco said quietly.

They were quiet.

The rest of the week went by like this. Hermione decided to get a summer job at the bookstore around the corner, and Draco just spend his days outside, swimming, or sleeping in the sun.

Saturday had finally come, and Hermione was relieved to take a break from her summer work, even though she enjoyed it.

She woke up past noon. She was tired; still tired from the Final Battle.

Draco was lounging outside by the pool. She decided to surprise him by putting on her bathing suit and jumping in.

"It's a world record!" Draco said. "This is the most skin Hermione Granger has shown in her entire life!" He said it as if it were the most surprising thing in the world.

"Where are my parents?" Hermione asked, ignoring him.

"They went out for lunch."

` "So are you gonna come in the pool with me or are you just going to sit and try to get your pale skin some sun?"

"I actually have a question for you..."

Hermione nodded, giving him the green light to go ahead and ask.

"Well..." Draco started, picking his words carefully. "Today's actually my birthday. I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere tonight."

"What? Why didn't you say something? I would've gotten you a present, or something." Hermione said.

"I'm not really big on presents anyway. It's fine." Draco said. He wondered if she was going to answer him.

"Yeah, I'll go. Where are we going?"

"Well, I saw an interesting looking bar down the street, but-"

Hermione swallowed hard. "I haven't been to a bar since-"

"I know."

"I...I don't know about this, Draco. Was there anywhere else that caught your eye?"

"Hermione, you'll be with me the entire time. I won't let you out of my sight. I swear, nothing will happen to you."

Hermione looked away from Draco, trying to sort out her thoughts, and right as she did, Draco made a cannonball into the pool.

Hermione shrieked. "Draco!"

Draco laughed. He got suddenly serious as he looked at her and said, "Trust me?"

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"Well you shouldn't!" In one swift movement, he was underneath her in the water and she was lifted into the air on top of his shoulders.

"Draco! Have you forgotten that I'm afraid of heights?" Hermione yelled, hitting him on the head, trying to get him to put her down.

"Oh, no, I definitely haven't forgotten. But I won't let you down until you agree to come with me tonight."

"...Fine. You win."

"As usual."

Draco finally let her down, but when he did, she pushed his head down and dunked him under the water.


	11. A Birthday Kiss

Draco impatiently waited for Hermione at the bottom of the stairs.

_ What's taking her so bloody long?_

He heard the door open and looked up. He was stunned.

Hermione's hair was pulled into a low side-ponytail, the ends curled. She wore a spaghetti strap top that flattered her perfectly, some jeans, and her favorite pair of wedges. She looked simply stunning. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Draco nodded as they walked out together. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. "Hermione, you look-"

"Draco, I'm scared." Hermione admitted, talking over Draco.

"Don't be. We're gonna have a good time, alright?"

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday."

...

As soon as they sat down at the bar, Hermione asked the bartender for a beer, which surprised Draco.

"Anythin' for you?" The bartender expressionlessly asked Draco.

"Yeah, I'll take a beer too."

"Thank you." Hermione said to the man as he passed them their drinks. He gave her a funny look as he continued to serve the others at the bar.

"So..." Draco started.

"What do you usually do at places like this?"

Draco knew what his answer was, but he didn't want to tell her. "I, uh, get drunk. And usually wake up in a bed somewhere with five women."

Hermione scrunched up her face. "That's disgusting, Malfoy."

Draco was beginning to recognize that she called him by his last name when she was mad, upset, or disgusted with him. "Sorry. One too many drinks turns me into a pig."

"That's a lie."

"What?"

"You're _always _a pig." Hermione said with a sly smile on her face.

"Like you would know. You hardly know me." Draco said back to her.

"I've known you for, what? 9 years? That's' long enough to tell that you're a pig."

"It's also long enough to tell that you're an insufferable know-it-all."

Both Draco and Hermione sighed. This wasn't the kind of conversation _either _of them hoped to have tonight.

"Would you like to dance?" Draco suddenly asked her.

"What? There's no dancefloor."

"I know."

Hermione smiled. "Yes. Yes, I would like to."

As they stood up, Hermione noticed that there weren't many people in the bar, and there were barely any lights on. Depressing music played in the background. This was quite different than the bar where...where _it _happened.

Hermione was stiff as Draco put his hand on her waist.

"I know you've danced with guys before. Don't just stand there all awkwardly...pretend I'm Viktor Krum or something." Draco said as he slowly lifted her arm and placed it on his shoulder and then grabbed her other hand.

Hermione's face was red. She wasn't sure how Draco knew about her and Viktor, but just the mention of his name made her embarrassed.

"Aha!" Draco remarked. "I can tell by the look on your face, just then. Viktor Krum was the boyfriend your Mum was talking about." Draco said this as if he had just discovered treasure on a deserted island.

Hermione ignored him as best she could.

They slowly started to move around the room to the music.

Hermione couldn't help but notice the stares and laughs of the others at the bar. "Draco- "

"Just ignore them." He said as he started to twirl her around and around.

Hermione giggled, partly because she was enjoying herself and partly because she was nervous. She started to get dizzy as Draco spun her around. She suddenly leaned over and fell.

Draco caught her.

Neither of them said anything. Neither of them moved. They stared into each other's eyes as they stayed in the same position: Hermione leaning into Draco, his arms around her from behind.

"I think we should sit back down now." Hermione said suddenly.

...

Hermione had another beer. Her words were starting to slur. Draco watched her uncomfortably as she got drunker and drunker.

"Ello, Captain!" Hermione practically screamed to the bartender, mockingly saluting him with her right hand on her forehead. "I'll take another beer."

"No, no, no. You've had enough for tonight." Draco interrupted. He gave the bartender a pathetic smile.

The bartender eyed Hermione from head to toe. "If I were you, I'd get her as drunk as possible." He said as he walked off.

Draco gulped. If Hermione was just some girl in Slytherin, like Pansy, that's probably what Draco _would _do. But that was the old Draco, right? He was new and improved, he was Hermione's friend, and he wasn't about to use her.

"Draco..." Hermione mumbled, leaning closer to him. "Your eyes...are...so...pretty."

And then she did the unthinkable. She leaned even closer and planted a long, passionate kiss on Draco's lips. And then she pulled away.

"Draco," she giggled, "you're not a very good kisser."


	12. The Beast Awakens

Hermione woke up with a pounding head. It hurt as if a 10,000 weight had just been placed atop her head. Hermione reckoned this must be what Harry's scar felt like when Voldemort was near. The room was spinning. She moaned and covered her face in her pillow.

"Ah, the beast has awakened." Draco said sarcastically. "Good morning, Granger."

"I'm not in the mood, Draco." Hermione said to her pillow. "I have a headache."

"It's called a hangover, woman. You were bloody drunk last night."

"What are you talking about? I didn't..." Hermione stopped. The memories of last night came flooding back to her. "Oh, God. I was, wasn't I?"

Draco nodded his head, smirking at her.

"Well, how did I end up here? I swear, Draco Malfoy, if you took advantage of me in any way last night-"

"I didn't do anything!" Draco remarked, defending himself. He was actually hurt that Hermione thought he would do something to her. "It was _you_ that took advantage of _me._"

"Oh, gosh, what could you possibly be going on about now?" Hermione moaned.

"You snogged me last night." Draco muttered.

"I did _what?_" Suddenly, Hermione remembered that, too. "Oh my...I did, didn't I?"

Hermione hid her face in her hands embarrassedly.

Draco laughed. "You even told me I was a bad kisser."

Hermione started to smile and bit her lip. "I must've been really drunk then."

And then she darted like a mad person from her bed to her bathroom and locked the door behind her, not giving Draco a chance to say anything.

He just stood in the middle of the room, stunned. He started to laugh and shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

**This is probably the shortest chapter in the history of all fanfiction! Sorry about that, I just wanted to get it out there for you guys and I promise I'll update again soon. I'm a pretty fast writer, and when I get an idea, it just flows out of my fingertips like a waterfall onto the keyboard. That's probably why my keyboard is so messed up on my laptop.**

**ANYWAYS, I just wanted to take this moment to say thank you to everyone reading my fanfiction. Please be sure to leave a review or feel free to send me a PM if you have any comments, concerns, ideas, suggestions, ETC.**

**The most important thing is that you are all enjoying my story.**

**Keep reading if you want to find out:**

**-What will happen next between Draco and Hermione?**

**-When will be their first "real" kiss?**

**-Will Hogwarts open up again in the fall for their final year?**

**-If it does, who will be named Head Boy and Head Girl? ;)**

**Haha, I love you guys! Thanks for the support, it means a lot, truly. Please continue to spread the word about A Surprising Affair! x**

**And, OBVIOUSLY, these characters are not mine. No matter how much I dream and wish, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. It all belongs to JO ROWLING, THE QUEEN.**

**Okay I think I've said enough. See you on Chapter 13!**


	13. Let the Snogging Begin!

For more than a week, neither Draco or Hermione brought up her getting drunk on Draco's birthday...or the fact that she kissed him...or the fact that she implied that he was a good kisser. From what Draco could tell, she was basically avoiding him at every chance she got. She was...distancing herself from him. She went back to work at the bookstore and started to work extra shifts and even picked up a shift on Saturday afternoons. Draco would kill to see a glimpse of what was inside that massive brain of Hermione's.

It wasn't until about two weeks after the incident that Draco conjured up the courage, like the manly man he knew he was, to talk to Hermione about it. He still didn't know what exactly he would say, but he knew he had to say something.

It was Saturday evening. Hermione's parents were out at an art gallery. The two of them sat across from each other at the dinner table. Draco was looking at Hermione. Hermione was looking straight down, poking at her food with her fork.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Draco said suddenly.

"Hm?" Hermione squeaked, still not looking up.

"So I had to get you drunk for you to admit your feelings for me...why can't you admit them now?"

"How dare you. You are _so _full of yourself, aren't you? Who said I have feelings for you?" Hermione still wouldn't look at Draco.

Draco threw his fork onto his plate dramatically. "You're practically saying it now! You can't even look me in the eye!"

Hermione finally looked up at him. "Whether I choose to look at you or not has nothing to do with my feelings. Maybe I just...don't like looking at you!"

"You had no problem looking at me that one time in Weasley's bathroom when my shirt was off. If your jaw dropped any lower-"

"_It would hit the ground_. I know, I know!" Hermione said, standing up. "I. Don't. Have. Feelings. For. You."

"So, tell me then, when we were lying on our beds in the dark, why did you want to feel my body against yours'?"

"As friends! That's all! If you haven't noticed, I've been quite an emotional person lately. I lost a lot of dear friends in the Battle. Is it a crime to want a hug?" Hermione defended herself, taking a step closer to Draco.

"So why did you kiss me?"

"Merlin's beard, Draco, I was _drunk!_" She took three more intimidating stomps toward Draco.

"And in the morning after you basically said that I was a good kisser."

"I...I...I still had alcohol in system!"

"Okay, sure, if you want to lie to yourself, that's up to you. Just know that you're a _dirty _liar, just like your dirty blood!" Malfoy yelled. He was getting frustrated.

Hermione gasped. She took another step toward him. Now they were inches apart. She shoved him into the wall. "You take that back! Take that back, Draco Malfoy, you slimy, inconsiderate, foul and evil little cockroach. You're a pathetic excuse for a wizard!"

Draco clenched his teeth together.

Before the blink of an eye, Draco got off the wall and pinned Hermione there instead. Hermione let out a whimper.

"No matter how strong you are, Granger; I'll always overpower you." Draco whispered into her ear."

Hermione clawed at his arms. She was trapped, and she wanted out.

"Come on, you're not really scared of me, are you?" Draco asked.

"Dr-Draco, please."

"I know you like me, Hermione. What's so hard about that to admit?"

"Alright, _fine!_ I like you! Are you satisfied?" Hermione yelled.

"I know you, Hermione. I know you a lot more than you think I do. I know you're dying to snog me. But I'll make it easier for you...I'll snog you first."

Hermione's first instinct was to back up, but she quickly realized she was in between the wall and Draco. She was trapped.

All of a sudden, he pressed his lips to hers. They were soft and gentle, not like his hard voice.

"Draco. Stop." Hermione tried to yell. It came out as a mumble. She tried to break away from him, but he was too strong. She knew she was wasting her energy but she had to get away. Draco was kissing her. She soon found it harder and harder to fight back. Her knees were getting weak as she stood, trying to fight against every feeling in her bones. In her gut. She stopped fighting and started to kiss him back. The slow, gentle kisses quickly turned into more. Rough, desperate, passionate. As if this would be the last time they'd ever see each other again. It was intense.

Draco pulled away for a moment and brought his lips to her ear. "You weren't drunk _this_ time." His voice shot chills up and down Hermione's spine. His lips were so close to her ears that they caressed them. And then his lips returned to hers.

Following Draco's lead, Hermione and his tongues connected, dancing a slow, sexy dance. Draco slowly moved his hands from the wall to Hermione. First his hands cupped around her face, and then they moved down her body to her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. Hermione let out a moan as she pulled away and leaned her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Do I even have to say '_I told you so_?'" Draco said.

"Oh, hush!" Hermione said, playfully pushing him.

"Care to join me for dinner, my lady?" Draco said in a French accent as he gestured to the table and the plates of ravioli, which were probably cold by now.

"Sure." Hermione smiled. "But I'm _not _your lady."

Draco smirked. "For now."


	14. The War Isn't Over

Draco and Hermione sat on the living room couch, both happier than ever.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Hermione sighed with a laugh, pushing her head farther into Draco's neck. "You and I...who would've thought?"

"Finally something the Know-it-All didn't know!" Draco said, smirking at her as he played with her fingers.

"You make _way_ too many jokes about that...I'm not a walking dictionary. I'm not supposed to know everything!"

"Whatever. I knew it would happen."

"You did not. How?"

"The day you came up to me...after the Final Battle. You comforted me. You saw me in a different light, and I saw _you _in a different light. And I knew you cared." Draco said softly.

"Some things are meant to be, I guess...no matter how crazy they seem. Maybe the Final Battle served a good purpose after all..."

"Yeah..." Draco whispered as he slowly brought his lips to hers and began to kiss her. Hermione giggled and pulled away.

"Draco, stop! My parents are in the other room...they could walk in on us."

"So? They wouldn't mind. Your mum likes me."

"Draco, you think _everyone _likes you."

"Not true! I don't think my parents like me...and before, I thought you hated me."

Hermione sighed and stared into his eyes. She whispered, "I could never hate you."

"Stop, stop, stop. This is getting too mushy for me." Draco said, jokingly making a disgusted face.

Hermione bit her lip and looked away. Her something was obviously on her mind. "Draco..." she whispered.

"What is it?"

"Ron and I...we never..._officially _broke up. Does that mean I'm cheating on him?"

"Who would you be cheating on him with?"

"With you, you silly ass!"

"You're not cheating on him...it's not like _we're _seeing each other or anything. We just kissed, that's all." Draco said. "Besides, him being a total ass to you pretty much broke you two up."

Hermione abruptly pulled away from Draco. "_Just a kiss? _That's all it was to you, wasn't it? I'm just another girl you've added to your 'To-Do List' just like the hundreds of other girls you've done this to. You're a pig, Malfoy. I never should have put my trust in you."

"Woah woah woah. Calm down...that came out _really _wrong. That's not what I meant."

"_Don't _tell me to calm down, Malfoy. You have no business telling me what to do."

"Will you please give me a chance to say what I meant?"

"Why should I? I think I know perfectly well what you meant."

"No, you-"

"Malfoy, you are-"

"Hermione, listen to me-"

"I'm not going to-"

"Why aren't you-"

"If this doesn't matter to you then why are we-"

"HERMIONE!" Draco snapped. Hermione shut her mouth immediately. "For Merlin's sakes woman, will you shut up and let me explain myself? You jump to conclusions _so_ fast...you need to learn not to judge people like that. "

"Fine." Hermione said, defeated.

"What I said came out wrong. Okay? First off, you're not cheating on Weasley. You two are definitely broke up. I'm sure he knows it too." Draco sighed and reached for Hermione's hand. "And no, it wasn't just a kiss. Hermione, you know you're different than any other girl I've known...you're smart, funny, _tough,_ and unlike the other girls-the _many _other girls I've known-you're not hot...you're _beautiful._"

Hermione couldn't help but blush. She bit down on her lip, holding back a smile.

"It's not that we're not seeing each other...but we're not really seeing each other either. Or maybe we are. I don't know. But that's the point. I don't know what this is...what we have...all I can tell you is that I like it. And I _love _you." Draco offered her a shy little smile.

"Gosh...you really know how to make a girl forgive you, don't you? Do they sell manuals or something? How do you know that the words 'I love you' make a girl melt?" Hermione said.

"Nope, no manual." Draco smiled at her. "That was actually the first time I've ever said those three words in my entire life."

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you about that, but...things have just been so rough lately. I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"You are forgiven...but only if you give me a hug."

Hermione laughed and leaned into Draco's open arms and stayed there. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He lay down on the couch so now; Hermione was lying on top of him. He began to play with her hair.

"So go on...tell me what you wanted to tell me."

Hermione took a deep breath, scared that Draco might make fun of her for what she was about to say. "I'm having nightmares. Every night...that's why I always want to stay up late...because I don't want to have those dreams..."

Draco rested his hand on Hermione's back. "What are the nightmares about?"

"The Final Battle. Every night, the dream is the same. It's everyone that died in the battle, all huddled in a circle in the empty courtyard, looking at something. I never get to see what they're looking at...but when I show up, they all turn and look at me. Their eyes are blood red; their skin pale. Tonks is always the first one to speak. 'Hermione,' she says, 'you can't trust anyone. The war is not over.'"

"Hermione, stop." Draco said. "That's nonsense. You're freaking yourself out. It's a silly _dream. _Of course the war's over."

"Is it, Draco?" Hermione challenged. "The second person to speak is always Lupin. 'Ms. Granger,' he says, 'surround yourself with only the most trusted of friends. They will protect you from what is coming.' And then...Snape. He says to me, "I was curious just like you know you are, Granger. I knew the truth but I couldn't risk telling it. Go back to 1945...' And then the dream ends."

"Sounds like a whole load of rubbish to me. What does 1945 have to do with anything?"

"1945 is the year that Tom Riddle graduated from Hogwarts...but it could mean anything. But I always wake up right after Snape says that...even when I try to ask more; to get answers..."

"Honestly, you're taking this too far. You need to _relax."_

"I can't relax, Draco!"

Draco suddenly started to massage her back. She let out a moan of pleasure as he started to kiss her neck.

"Okay...maybe I can relax..." she murmured as Draco continued on. Hermione soon became lost in his touch and completely forgot about the dreams. "I love you too, Draco." She breathed, her voice a mere whisper.


	15. Same Bed

Draco silently watched Hermione as she tossed and turned in her sleep, eventually waking up. He watched her as she sighed and stood up, pacing back and forth in the dark before running to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Draco staring at her in his bed. She cleared her throat.

"What are you doing up? It's the middle of the night." Hermione whispered.

"You were worrying me."

"I'm fine." Hermione snapped, her tone harsh.

"Okay, you're definitely _not _fine. Come here." Draco said, gesturing to the empty space next to him on the bed.

Hermione sighed and trudged over to Draco and plopped down on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really, no..." Hermione said. "...actually, yes."

Draco smirked at her. "I'm listening. Talk away."

"It's just...the dream. It seems so real, Draco. I know I sound crazy, but...maybe it means something."

"Hermione, Voldemort's dead. That means the war is over. What could the dream mean?"

"That's what's irking me. In the beginning of the dream, they're all in a circle looking at something, or some_one._ But I never get to see what or whom!"

"Honestly, I'm sorry, but I think you're making a huge deal out of nothing." Draco said.

"Can't you just trust me? I'm usually right about these sort of things."

Draco didn't respond, so Hermione continued. "Snape always mentions 1945. I'm going to find out what the bloody hell that means if it's the last thing I do...so tomorrow, I'm going to Hogwarts to see what information I can find."

"What?" Draco said, shocked. "Hogwarts? Woman, you're mad."

"I know." There was a cute smug smile on Hermione's face. "So are you coming with me or not?"

"Well I'm not letting you go alone. So I guess we're in this together then."

Hermione smiled and gave Draco a big hug, squeezing him as tight as possible. "Be ready at 12 noon, _sharp._" She said

"If that's the case, I'm going to try to get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Draco." Hermione whispered.

She made no move to leave his bed.


	16. A Quick Note

**Just a quick note before I post the next chapter. I have really appreciated all of your reviews, so thank you! But there was one that I would like to mention-**

"the funny thing is you wrote "Amazing story/plotline" in your story description! guess what?, it isn't! this story is about as original as fireworks in chinatown, it's unimmaginative, badly written and frankly seems like it comes from the mind of a retarded 6 year old. Please do the world a favour and never ever write again"

**What's funny is that you submitted this as an anonymous review. HAHA. This reminds me of Formspring...what's the point in insulting someone if you're going to hide behind a curtain? First off, I doubt you passed your English class because you don't even know how to spell or punctuate properly. Second off, how about you think about what you're saying before you call someone retarded? I take that word very offensively because of personal reasons.**

**Maybe I'm wrong, but can **_**you**_** write a good story? If you can, please post a NON-ANONYMOUS review so I can read YOUR work. **

**Until then, next time read what happens next before you say it's unoriginal, because like every story, you can't just start off right in the middle of the action. It has to build up, leading up to the climax and the ending of the story. I have no problem with reviews critiquing my work so I become better, but that is not what you did. You are a bully, and people like you are what caused a girl at my school to commit suicide last night. **

**I hope you change your ways and live a good life. I honestly do.**

**If anyone disagrees with this, please send a review or Private Message letting me know. Also, please let me know if this story really does stink ;-)**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**


	17. Back To Hogwarts

Hermione took a sigh of relief as they stepped onto the grounds of Hogwarts. It felt great to be back, and the school seemed as if it were speedily recovering from the horrendous battle that took place just weeks earlier. Draco and Hermione awkwardly stood at the huge front doors. They had never had to enter this way before. Draco looked to Hermione, about to ask her if he should knock on the door, but the door suddenly opened. Standing there, looking exhausted yet somewhat relieved, was Professor McGonagall.

"Why hello Miss Granger." McGonagall said as she curtly nodded. "Mr. Malfoy."

"Good afternoon, Professor. We came looking for information on something." Hermione said. McGonagall nodded, urging her to go on. "Um, well. It's a bit...complicated, actually. But I was wondering what you know about 1945."

"1945? Dear, that is the year that Tom Riddle...Voldemort...graduated from Hogwarts. Why do you need to know this?"

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't important." Hermione said.

McGonagall nodded. "Very well then. Follow me to my office."

As they trailed behind her, Draco nudged Hermione in the side and murmured, "How did she know we were at the door if we didn't knock?"

Hermione nearly rolled her eyes at him. To her, the answer was obvious. She had read about it multiple times in her favorite book, _Hogwarts: A History_. "There's a charm placed on all of the doors. _Aspicio Populem. _It was first invented so that they could spot intruders before they bombarded in, but today it is more commonly used to see who is standing at the door, essentially."

"You know everything. How is it that you know _everything?_"

This time, Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco.

Before they knew it, they were finally standing in McGonagall's office.

"Please, sit." She said, and they did. "Firstly, you should know that I came to Hogwarts in 1947, two years after Tom graduated, so I don't know how much of a help I'll be. I know that Hagrid was in his fifth year when Tom graduated. Dumbledore, certainly would be a great help, but..." her voice trailed off as she looked away, remembering all the events of the past few years. "1945. I don't know what you're looking for, exactly, so this is quite difficult...?"

"Did anything major happen in the wizarding world that year?" Hermione asked.

"No, nothing aside from Tom graduating. Dumbledore defeated Gellert Grindelwald, who was then sentenced to life in Nurmengard. But none of this is all that important."

"What about the years around 1945?" Draco suddenly inquired.

"Hmm..." McGonagall thought. "1942...Tom Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets. Several students got injured, as you know, and Moaning Myrtle was killed by the Basilisk. Hagrid was framed for the attacks by Riddle and was expelled. 1943...Tom Riddle murders his father, and his grandparents, for the abandoning of his late mother. His uncle was framed for the attacks by Riddle and was sent to Azkaban. 1947...hmm...oh, The Werewolf Register was introduced, and _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot was first published.

And in 1949...A hippocampus was caught by Merpeople off the coast of Scotland."

Hermione sighed. None of this was useful information. Draco was thinking the same thing.

_This is all crap. _He thought to himself.

"Professor?" Hermione asked. "We have yearbooks at Hogwarts now, but were there yearbooks back then? In 1945?"

"Why, most certainly. Yearbooks have been a tradition ever since the opening of Hogwarts. All of them are kept in the library."

Hermione had an overwhelming sense that this was what she needed. This was her ticket; her _clue. _

She nearly jumped out of her chair. Draco slowly stood after her, puzzled.

"Thank you, Professor!" Hermione yelled as she ran out of McGonagall's office. Draco had nothing to do but run after her.


	18. Iris Morris

Hermione knew right where the library was from McGonagall's office because, no matter where she was in Hogwarts, she could find her way there. The library was where she spent most of her time. It was a sanctuary for her; an escape where she could get away from all the madness and enter another world through books. But that madness was over now...right?

"Where is it?" Draco said nastily.

"I-I don't know! Where do you think they'd keep yearbooks in a huge library like this?"

"In a yearbook section?"

Hermione suddenly lifted her hand. "Accio Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Yearbook 1945!"

An abrupt whoosh followed a loud whipping noise as a book came flying to Hermione from the left. It came from the Restricted Section.

"Oh my God, that actually worked!" Hermione exclaimed, proud of herself. "it came fron the...Restricted Section. How odd..." But she couldn't prepare herself to catch the book on time. It hit her hard in the side and she toppled over.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked immediately, leaning over to pick her up.

She rolled over from being flat on her face to sitting "criss-cross applesauce" with the yearbook in front of her. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She looked up at Draco and gestured to the yearbook. "Shall we?"

He nodded and took a seat next to her on the ground. He did the honors of opening the yearbook.

They quickly flipped through the pages, looking for something, if anything, with value. They finally flipped their way to the "Class of 1945" page. On it were the names of every student that graduated, along with a list of those who graduated at the top of the class. Hermione immediately noticed the name of someone familiar...Thomas M. Riddle.

She quickly skimmed through the other names and read them aloud to Draco. "Thomas M Riddle, Aurora Higgins, Enid Elphick, Eunice Strougler, Warrington Fittleworth, Goodwin Dearborn, Roddy Jones, Niles Wintringham, Zoticus King, Freya Platt, Gabrielle Pendragon, Sacharissa Edgecomb, Iris Morris..."

"None of those sound familiar...at all"

"Apparently they were the top of their class. Tom is the only Slytherin here. He's also the only Slytherin Head Boy...ever. I don't recognize anyone else though either..."

"Wait, look." Draco said, pointing to a name on the list and the House name next to it. "This girl was in Slytherin too. _Iris Morris._"

Hermione pressed her lips together, focusing on solving the puzzle in front of her. She turned the page. This was the page for the "Best Of" awards. Someone named Zotus Lee was named Best Smile and someone named Elliliss Watson was named Best Eyes. Still, Hermione didn't see anyone familiar-looking on this page...until she saw the last category.

"Oh, my God..." she whispered. This was the picture that changed everything. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"What is it?" Draco questioned.

"Voted Best Couple..." she said, amazed. "Tom Riddle and Iris Morris." It was a black and white moving photo of Tom and Iris, Tom slightly less serious than usual, looking at Iris with a small smile. Iris looks at Tom and kisses him on the lips. The picture plays over and over.

"I can't believe this. I mean, this is impossible."

"Well, it's not like he was bad looking...he probably got loads of girls when he was at Hogwarts..."

"No, not that, Draco. It's just...I thought Tom-Voldemort-_whatever_ was incapable of feeling love because he was conceived under the effects of a Love Potion, instead of real love."

"Isn't that a little..._judgemental?_"

"_No!_ It's _scientific!_" Hermione exclaimed. "Everyone has thought so for years, even Dumbledore himself. Didn't anyone ever see this?"

"...I guess not."

"But what about the people that went to school with him and voted him best couple? They should have said something about this to someone!"

"Maybe he killed them all." Draco mumbled.

"Draco, that's _awful..._but highly possible."

They both sat in silence for a few moments. Hermione was stunned.

"So now what?" Draco asked.

"Now, we find this Iris Morris...this could be the answer we're looking for, Draco."


	19. Fly Me Away

This was the first time Hermione had no idea what to do. Filled with adrenalin, she had grabbed the yearbook in one hand and Draco's hand in her other and ran out the doors of Hogwarts. But now what?

"Now what?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows at Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "It's already late...and I have to work tomorrow. We'll figure out what we're going to do and where we're going to go by this weekend. Okay?"

"Okay...but I have a surprise for you." Draco said, now getting giddy with excitement.

Hermione smiled up at him. "What? You know I hate surprises."

"That's not true. You're just extremely impatient and don't like to wait for the surprise in store." Draco said, being a true smart-ass. Hermione had nothing to say back to him. "Accio Nimbus 2000!"

"You hid your broom here?" Hermione moaned. This couldn't mean anything good-she was scared of heights, and therefore she was scared of flying on brooms.

The broom came flying around the corner of Hogwarts and into Draco's hand. He slid the yearbook into his black book-bag and hopped onto the broom.

"Come on, Granger, I'm not going to wait all day!" Draco said mockingly.

"Oh, so who's impatient now?" Hermione shot back at him. "Draco, I can't do this. We're going to have to take a train to wherever it is you want to take me. I'm scared."

"Shh, Hermione, stop. The hardest part is getting on. After that, it's amazing. It's fun. You can even hold on to me." Draco said, trying to calm her down.

Hermione reluctantly got onto the other end of the broom and tightly wrapped her arms around Draco. She rested her head against his book-bag. She shut her eyes.

"Okay, ready?" Draco asked. "5...4...3..."

"Just go!" Hermione cried.

The sudden jolt forced her to open her eyes.

The air was zooming past her and Hogwarts became smaller and smaller as they ascended into the air. If her grip were to slip for just a second, she would fall to her painful death. She looked down and screamed.

"Bloody hell!" Draco yelled. "Do you really want me to go deaf? That means we'll both have to learn sign language to be able to communicate."

Hermione closed her mouth. She felt like she was about to throw up. She tried to take deep, relaxing breaths to calm herself down.

"Just relax. Enjoy the freedom. Take in the beauty." Draco said.

Hermione took a deep breath and took a look at her surroundings. Draco swerved around and dipped lower so that they were mere inches above a big lake. Feeling a surge of empowerment, Hermione let go with one hand and dipped it in the water. She noticed a fairly large waterfall next to them. It truly was _beautiful_. As they went higher into the air again, a flock of geese flew right next to them.

"Draco, look!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing to the geese lined up in formation next to them. One of the geese made eye contact with Hermione and made a loud honking noise. The flock of geese stayed by Draco and Hermione for a few more moments before veering to the right as Draco veered to the left. Hermione, afraid that she would fall, gripped on tighter to Draco. She could feel his perfect abs underneath his shirt. What she couldn't see was him smirking on the front end of the broom.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" Hermione asked.

"I'm taking you on a proper date. At a proper restaurant, not a bar." Draco replied before cracking a smile. "And no, I'm not going to tell you where. It'll be at a very special place."

Hermione leaned her head back and moaned. Draco was impossible.

"Well, if you won't tell me where we're going, will you at least tell me if we're close? We're in the middle of nowhere at the moment and it's getting dark."

"We'll be there shortly."

That's all they said for several more minutes.

Finally, Draco lowered his broom when they came across a mesa and he landed on top of it where a campfire, tent, picnic blanket, and picnic basket were set up.

"What...the hell..." Hermione mumbled. "We're _still _in the middle of nowhere."

"This is the surprise!" Draco said with an adorable smile on his face. "It's camping/picnicking. Your parents said we can stay for as long as we want."

"But...I have work tomorrow...and-"

"Nope." Draco interrupted her. "You're off work for a week."

"Did you seriously do all this...for...for me?" Hermione started to choke up on tears. No one, not even Ron, had ever done anything this grand for her.

Draco meekly nodded at her. "Shall we eat?" Draco suggested, gesturing to the picnic blanket and basket. Like a true gentleman, he took her hand and helped her off the broom and sat next to her on the blanket. They basked in the warmth of the campfire.

"How did you set all of this up?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked. "I have my ways." He winked at her.

Hermione reached for the picnic basket. "God, I'm starving." But as soon as she opened the basket, she cocked her head to one side and set the basket down. "Um, Draco...there's no food in there."

Draco burst into laughter, but Hermione just sat there, dumbfounded.

"Wait, you're serious?" Draco asked. "Don't tell me you've never heard of these before. Wizards and witches use them all the time...they're magic. Whatever food you want appears in them, as long as you repeat the incantation: _Antecibium _and then the food you want."

"So, like this..." Hermione said as she cleared her throat and gave it a try. "Antecibium hamburgers."

Two rather large, delicious-looking hamburgers appeared in the basket.

"Mmm, good choice." Draco commented, reaching for a burger at the same moment Hermione was. Their hands touched and Hermione blushed madly as Draco pulled his hand away, letting the lady select hers first.

"Antecibium Sauvignon Blanc." Draco said clearly, as two wine glasses, a wine bottle, and a wine bottle opener appeared in the basket.

Hermione looked up. She wasn't expecting Draco to have alcohol on this trip, but she promised herself she wouldn't get drunk this time.

Draco opened the wine and poured each of them a glass. A sheepish grin on his face, he lifted his glass up. "I'd like to make a toast." He said.

Hermione giggled. "To what?"

"To taking this beautiful lady, Hermione Granger, on a random camping trip—I mean _date_—in the middle of nowhere."

Hermione blushed again but she lifted her glass, touched it to his, and took a sip.

A gust of wind suddenly blew by and they both shivered.

"Can we go inside the tent?" Hermione pleaded, chattering her teeth.

"Yes please."

Hermione grabbed the picnic blanket and basket while Draco grabbed the wine glasses and they ran inside the tent, zipping it up as fast as humanly possible. Hermione sighed with relief as she looked around. It was a normal, magical tent that looked small of the outside but was rather spacey on the inside. She and Draco would have separate beds to sleep on. There was a smaller fire inside the tent too, to make sure it was warm. Draco hopped onto his bed and Hermione followed him, placing the picnic blanket and basket on the bed with her. Draco handed her the wine glass she had drank out of, which she downed in one sip and set down on the ground. She loved the feeling of the alcohol making her brain fuzzy. It made her feel less stressed, like she was _free_.

Draco started to massage her back. She moaned. "That feels so good, Draco." She whispered. For a moment, it was only her and Draco in the entire world and no one else existed.

She suddenly snapped out of her alcohol-induced fuzziness and pulled Draco's arms off of her. "What do you think you're doing?" she snapped. Soon after the words escaped her mouth, she regretted them. Draco had only innocently been massaging her. Yep, the alcohol was definitely getting to her.

"Hermione, I think you should get some rest." Draco said softly. "I'll see you in the morning."

Deep in the back of her mind, she knew alcohol was not causing these problems. She was stressed out.

Because of _Iris Morris. _


	20. Playing With Fire

Hermione rolled over in her bed. Her nose twitched as she inhaled the sweet smell of buttermilk pancakes. It took her a few moments to remember where she was. As she opened her eyes, they went straight to Draco. He was busy working away in the kitchen, making pancakes for breakfast.

"I see you're finally up." Draco remarked as he met her gaze.

"What do you mean _finally?" _Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's already noon."

Hermione's mouth dropped. She had never slept in before. This was a summer full of firsts.

"I made pancakes." Draco said as he brought over a stack of three pancakes on a plate over to her in bed.

"Draco, this is silly!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why do all of this work when you can just use the...the, er, magical basket thing?"

Draco chuckled at her. "Yes, I suppose that would have been _easier. _But this is more _special_."

Hermione sighed to herself. "This is so crazy...I feel like I've run away. It's so...dangerous."

"Yeah, but you haven't. I got your parents permission, remember?" Draco gave his famous smirk. "We're camping, not skydiving. It's not _that _dangerous."

"_Fine,_ maybe for you that's the case. But for me, it's thrilling. It's as if I'm playing with fire."

"Well, good for you. Guys like dangerous girls. Maybe if you're up for it, we can do something that's _actually_ dangerous sometime. If you know what I mean." Draco winked at the end, and Hermione gulped.

_Is he...is he _flirting _with me?_

"Uh, yeah. Great." Hermione croaked as she shoved a huge lump of pancake into her mouth.

Draco laughed at her again. "Guys _also _like girls with hearty appetites."

Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

She _had _to change the subject. "Truth or dare?" She blurted.

Draco smiled. "It's so much fun to watch you squirm."

_Of course, _Hermione thought. _Draco had just been teasing me; messing with me. _

"I'm glad you had fun." Hermione retorted sarcastically.

"Dare." Draco said as he sat down next to Hermione on her bed.

"I dare you to feed me like I'm the Queen!"

Draco picked up her fork and as Hermione opened her mouth, he fed her a piece of pancake. "Your majesty." He said, bowing his head, fighting back childish laughter.

Hermione snorted. "Your turn!"

"Truth or dare?"

"I pick...truth."

"Eugh, boring!" Draco laughed. "What do you think Iris Morris has to do with your dream?"

"Oh...I don't know." Hermione was suddenly serious once more. "I'm hoping she was just some chick that had a...fling...with Tom and then graduated and just disappeared. I just hope she's not still secretly in love with him and trying to avenge him or something."

"So, basically, you're hoping they were just sex buddies?" Draco asked.

"Oh my word, you are such a _guy!_"

Draco chuckled. "What does that mean?"

"No ladies refer to young couples as being 'sex buddies.' You know, the girl in the relationship always has more feelings for the guy than the guy does for the girl. It kinda...sucks."

"Hm, I don't know about that. I think sometimes the guy has more feelings for the girl than the girl does for the guy. And that, my friend, really does suck. Believe me." Draco seemed to be deep in thought about something, or _someone._

"Oh really? And what experience with relationships do you have, Draco? Probably a long list of one-night-stands and a long line of girls waiting for their turn to be your sex buddy!"

"Go to hell, Hermione." Draco snapped. "You don't know anything."

"Really? Tell me then." Hermione challenged.

"I've been in love with a girl before, and she doesn't love me back."

"Draco, you don't know what love is. That's stupid."

"Oh yeah, and _you do? _A whole buttload of relationships you've had...Viktor Krum and Ron Weasley...that makes...let's see..._two_."

"That's more than you've had, and they were _real _relationships! Why don't know tell this magnificent girl of yours that you love her?"

"If I told her, she'd never believe me." Draco said somberly. He started to raise his voice more and more, getting more aggressive by the word. "She doesn't believe I know what love is. She thinks I'm stupid, and even though she tells people all the time not to judge me, all she _does _is judge me. And I _hate _her for that; I hate myself for that! But it's too late to change anything now. The past is the past, and you need to get the bloody hell over it because I'm _in love with you!"_

Hermione sat there across from him for a moment, staring at him. He was breathing heavily. "It's always a fight, Draco." She whispered, her voice a mere light breath.

Suddenly, Hermione pressed her lips passionately to his. She was on top of him, and the glass plate of pancakes dropped to the floor and shattered into tiny shards. They moved off the other side of the bed and Draco pinned her to the floor. She wrapped his arms around his neck as he moved her against the wall. Hermione moaned in pleasure. Their bodies were pressed together so tightly, you wouldn't have been able to tell where his stopped and hers began. Draco's hands moved from around Hermione's cheeks down to her waist. Her hands were exploring his chest.

Draco smiled and began to kiss her all over her neck.

Hermione moaned in pleasure but then bit her lip. "Stop, _stop." _She pushed Draco off of her as her birthday night came rushing back to her, the night a stranger stole something more valuable than money or jewels: her virginity. "Get off. We need to stop."

Draco immediately stopped. "It's okay, Hermione. You're safe. Those guys are never going to hurt you again...nothing like that is ever going to happen to you again." Draco gently pulled her into a hug. "Don't cry."

Hermione hadn't even realized she had begun to cry. "I'm sorry...I ruined everything."

"No you didn't."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I-I love you too."


	21. A Death

Hermione woke up in Draco's bed, his arms wrapped around her protectively. For a moment, she questioned what happened, but then she remembered that yesterday morning, she had pushed him away and he hadn't tried to do anything since. She turned her head and looked at Draco. The corners of her mouth twitched up as she noticed how much he looks like a baby when he sleeps. She leaned into him and snuggled into his arms. This was the first time she ever felt completely safe and completely comfortable in somebody else's arms.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." She said into his ear.

Draco's eyes fluttered open as he yawned and stretched his arms up over his head. "Morning, sunshine." He mumbled.

A loud, familiar _hoot _startled Hermione, and she suddenly knew exactly what it was.

Her owl had found her. The fairly large brown owl with white specks all over her wings came flying into the tent carrying a sealed envelope in its beak.

"Well this is odd." Hermione remarked as she saw who sent the letter. "Hagrid sent this to me..."

She quickly broke the blood red Hogwarts seal on the back and cupped her hand over her mouth as she read the letter.

"What?" Draco asked. "What does it say?"

Hermione didn't respond, or even acknowledge him, so he snatched the letter from her hands and read the letter aloud. "Dear Hermione, it was not fun to have to send you this letter, but I had to let you know. I regret to inform you that Professor McGonagall was killed in the middle of the night last night, while she was sleeping. She went quickly, so she didn't feel much pain. As of right now, we don't want this to get out, so you'll probably be hearing around that she died in her sleep due to old age. If I know you, Hermione, I know you like to get into trouble. Stay safe. I'll be at the Weasley Burrow tonight to discuss some things with what's left of the Order. I hope to see you there. Rubeus Hagrid." Draco looked up at Hermione, who was crying silently. "I'm so sorry..."

He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder.

"Hermione, we have to go." Draco said.

"What? Why?"

"It's already 1 in the afternoon. If we leave now, we should be at the Weasley's by 4 or 5."

"Okay." She rubbed her eyes, but more tears streamed down. She silently stood up. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"This is it. This is war, and it's your last chance to fight on the right side."


	22. Blackout

Hermione didn't know what to do, think, or say when the door opened and she saw Ron standing there. She was sure he didn't either.

"Look, uh..." Ron started. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk, okay?"

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Hi Ron." She walked up to him and gave him a hug. Behind him was Harry.

"Oh, Harry! It's so good to see you!" Hermione ran up to him and gave him a hug as well.

Ginny was next. "Hi, Hermione." She said quietly. "I can't believe it...about McGonagall..."

"I know...there's, uh, a lot that needs to be talked about..."

Mrs. Weasley came in and gave Hermione a big hug. She smelled like freshly baked cookies. "Oh, Hermione, it's great to see you. Let's get to the meeting, shall we?"

Hermione nodded and grabbed Draco's hand, dragging him with her. No one had even acknowledged that he was there.

As she walked into the living room, everyone was already deep in discussion. Hagrid, Arthur Weasley, Aberforth Dumbledore, Mundungus Fletcher, and Kingsley Shacklebolt seemed to be the most intense. Charlie and Bill were talking to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Everyone looked up when Molly walked in with Hermione and Draco. Hermione quickly dropped Draco's hand.

"What the-"

"Excuse me." Hermione said. "For those of you who don't know, Draco has been living at my house over the summer. He's not the same person, so leave him be."

"Okay, okay, let's get the meeting started." Molly interrupted.

Hermione and Draco sat on the same couch as Ron, Ginny, and Harry.

Hagrid spoke first. "As yeh know, arr good friend Minerva McGonagall was killed last night. We ain't sure at this point, but we think this may be a random act. Our duty is to find out who killed her and work from there."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Um, I have something I'd like to say."

Everyone turned and looked at Hermione. "Go ahead." Arthur said.

"I know who killed Professor McGonagall."

There were a few gasps, a few "whats," a few "whos," and a few "hows."

"Her name is Iris Morris." Hermione said. "I've been having the same dream every night since Voldemort was killed. Snape would tell me over and over again that the war isn't over and about 1945...the year Tom Riddle graduated from Hogwarts. Finally, I got my hands on the yearbook and, well, Tom Riddle had a girlfriend. And her name is Iris Morris."

"Why would you be the one having the dreams? That doesn't make any sense...I was the one who killed Voldemort." Harry questioned.

"It must be because I'm a girl."

"I'm a girl too...I haven't experienced this." Ginny said.

Suddenly, Hermione knew exactly why. She felt queasy. "Oh my God." She mumbled as she abruptly stood up. "I'm sorry...I have to go." She practically ran out the living room and out the door, as everyone sat there stunned. Draco ran after her.

"What is it? What's wrong!" Draco yelled once he caught up with her outside.

"I'm the one having the dreams because I'm the only girl that knows what it's like to be in love with a Slytherin. And I played a part in Voldemort's death."

"I don't...understand..."

"She's going to try to KILL YOU!" Hermione screamed. She was extremely frustrated.

Suddenly, before Hermione could reach for her wand, a dark figure behind them shot out a green spell aimed at Draco.

_ The killing curse._

Hermione quickly pulled Draco out of the way and briskly took out her wand. "Don't make me kill you." Hermione growled.

"Stupefy!" the dark figure yelled. It was a girl's voice.

Hermione quickly blocked her spell. "Iris Morris. It's a pleasure, _really._"

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione blocked that spell too. "What made you fall in love with Voldemort? I find it fascinating."

"Shut up, little girl. You filthy mudblood." Iris spat out. She gave an evil laugh. "Do me a favor and kill yourself so I don't have to come back and finish the deed myself."

Hermione forgot where she was, for a split second, taking in the sting of Iris' words, and she dropped her guard.

"Stupefy!"

Hermione dropped to the ground motionless as everything around her went black.


End file.
